The Day my heart melted
by DemonXMatchmaker
Summary: Klarissa always thought he had died with the rest of their village but he survived, and what are the odds that she just joined the guild that he has been a member of for years. They have been reunited but will they be torn apart again this time forever, she won't let them. What is the Ice Prophecy and what does it have to do with them? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Authors Note

**Hi guys DemonXMatchmaker here its my second Fanfic hope you guys like its right now it is 5:30 am so I will post the chapter later so hope you guys will like it:) Demon-chan out peace!**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Hi Guys DemonXMatchmaker here! Hope your excited for my new story :) Ok Frosch, Disclaimer Please!"**

_**" Alright, DemonXMatchmaker doesn't own Fairy Tail cause if she did I would be her exceed, I wouldn't mind that at least Demon-chan gives me fish!"**_**(Glares at Rouge) **

_**"Awwwwwwww! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" **_

_**" Demon-chan the story"**_

_**"Oh, Right hehehe... Hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R" :)**_

**Chapter** 1

_Narrator: Our story begins in Magnolia a beautiful city full of magic and fun._

Wolf whistles and cat calls could be heard coming down the street directed at a teenage girl. She is tall with a large bust, bright green eyes and long brunette hair that ends just above her upper thighs. She is wearing short jean shorts with a black belt securing them to her waist, she has black knee-high combat boots and a light blue sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather sleeveless jacket thrown on over top and lets not forget her signature leather choker with a jem carved to look like a dragon on it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOUR PERVERTS" she screams as she glares at all the men.

"Rissa's right shut your mouths, you nasties" screamed her exceed, her exceed was small, had blue eyes and was white with black tiger stripes all over her body with a black leather vest matching her partners

_The feisty brunette is the heroine of our story Klarissa Reddox to be exact and her little friend there is Tigerlily her exceed_

**Klarissa's**** POV**

I had waited so long to finally be able to come to Magnolia and I wasn't going to let a few perverts ruin it. I was heading for the guild I have been wanting to join for years now, Fairy Tail. I had heard a lot about them during my travels. It was loud, rowdy but, they cared for each other and that was my kind of guild I had been through a lot in my life so far and probably a lot more to come so what I really needed was some good friends and that was where Fairy Tail came in. I made it to the door and then got nervous, what if they never heard of my kind of magic?, What if because of that I thought I was a freak?, What if they didn't accept me and Tigerlily. I took a few deep breathes and after a few words of encouragement from Tigerlily, I kicked the door open with Tigerlily sitting on my shoulder. Everyone turned to look at me as I sauntered up to the bar. There was a lady behind the bar she had long white hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me and said " Hello I'm Mirajane, is there something I can do for you?" "Ugh yes do you know where your master is?" I asked "Oh, yes he is up in his office." she said turning and pointing to a large wooden door on the second floor. "Thanks Mira" I replied with a smile as I climbed the steps to the second floor. I came up to the door and knocked an gruff voice replied "Come in." I walked in only to be greeted by a surprisingly tiny man hidden behind his giant desk " Hello my child what can I do for you?" asked the old man " A-Are you the master?" I asked, damn it I stuttered "Yes I am" replied the man laughing " Oh well then Tigerlily and I would like to join your guild Sir" "OH-HO please you don't have to call me sir call me Master or even Old Man but sir just is too much." replied Master " Ok Master" I answered "Just go down and see Mirajane she will give you your guild mark" he said "Okay, Thank you Master." I replied while leaving his office

" Hi Mira Master sent us to get our guild marks" I said "AWESOME!" squealed Mira as she bounced over to us with the stamp" Where and What color?" she asked holding up the stamp. Tigerlily went first " Blue and on my back please " she asked cutely as she did this half of the guild's Females screamed "Kawii" and fainted. Mira turned t me after getting up off the ground "On my right shoulder and Ice Blue please" I replied Half of the the guild"s guys getting nosebleeds I don't understand why though She placed the stamp on my shoulder and the area around it glimmered and tingled. Mira lifted up the stamp and the whole guild gasped.

**Mwhahahahahahahaha Cliff hanger I am EVIL! If you want to find out what happened you will have to wait til tomorrow at the same time as today. Plus if you can guess what her magic is and what is wrong with her guild mark I will give you a shout out sometime during the next chapter. Thanks for reading don't forget to R&R**

**DemonXMathcmaker out ~peace**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys DemonXMatchmaker here with my next chapter.**

**I have gotten some good reviews thanks to ObscureStar for your awesome review.**

**Im glad you like my story so far :) OK Frosch take it away**

_**"Ok, DemonXMatchmaker doesn't own Fairy Tail, She only owns her OC's Klarissa and Tigerlily"**_

**Thanks Frosch your adorable ok on with the story**

**In the last chapter:**

**Klarissa's**** POV**

The area around the stamp glimmered and tingled, Mira removed the stamp and the guild gasped.

" What did something go wrong with my guild mark?" I asked worriedly " No it's just we have never seen anyone's guild mark turn out like that"

I turned and looked down at my shoulder and let little gasp of awe it was beautiful. It was Ice blue with a Navy Blue tie-dye effect to it.

"Wow! that's really cool" said a blonde girl as she walked over " I wish mine would have turned out like that, oh by the way my name is Lucy" she said " Oh hi I'm Klarissa, What kind of magic do you have?" I asked excitedly "Oh I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage I have all 12 of the golden keys and 4 silver, What magic do you have?" "Oh, um I am a Ice Dragon Slayer." I answered nervously

"So cool now we have four Dragon Slayers in our guild!" Lucy said just then a pink blur slammed into Lucy sending her flying into the wall "OMG! Lucy are you okay?" I asked but before I could go and check on her the pink blur was in front of me no longer a blur. It was a boy with surprisingly pink hair and onyx eyes, " Fight me, Fight me!" He screamed as he bounced up and down in front of me. " Calm down Pinky and No! Im not going to fight and injure one of my nakama." I replied " My name isn't Pinky it's Natsu and I am a Fire Dragon Slayer, Now FIGHT ME!" He shouted, before I could yell back at him a huge iron clad fist came down on his head. At this I started sweating bullets not at the armor but at the person inside the armor it was Titania Queen of the Faries also known as Erza Scarlet. " Natsu is that fighting I hear?" she asked " Ugh no I was just talking to the guilds newest Dragon Slayer." replied Natsu scariedly "So your the newest Dragon Slayer, Nice to meet you I'm Erza" she said with a grin "Nice to meet you Erza, Im Klarissa " I replied " Wow that's a unique name." said a girl with short blue hair "Hi I'm Levy" " Nice to meet you. you can call me Rissa but, beware Mr. Tall Dark and Scary is looking at you."

**Who is Mr. Tall Dark and Scary? How do Klarissa and Gray know each other? Find out tomorrow**

DemonXMatchmaker out~peace


End file.
